Summary Drabbles 2
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: In the mind of authors ideas come and go like a hurricane. Here we have 20 summary drabbles involving our D Gray Man cast. Let's just hope Kanda or Cross don't get wind of this...lest these ideas if not become a reality...then result in our death. Reviews and pms would be greatly appreciated


Summary Drabbles 2

 **Author Notes: Yo Yo~ It's Mako and here we are with yet another Summary Drabbles set...today's discussed series mehe D Gray Man! Here are hmm about 20 summaries that came up at the top of both my head and my partner Sen.  
**

 _Sen: We don't own DGM. And check out our first summary drabbles, last topic was based on Naruto!(Called Summary Drabbles)_

 ** _Mako: For a heads up, the titles are what's bolded. And if we get a lot of people interested in some of these stories_**

 _ **D GRAY MAN**_

* * *

 _ **D gray Karnival** -(Comedy/friendship)_

 _Characters: Allen Walker, Lavi, Kanda Yuu, Lenalee Lee_

 _"Come one come all to the D Gray Man Karnival where food and fun arises. Featuring our newest recruit the Crown Clown!" Our white haired superstar glances at the poster, knots form in his stomach in anticipation for tonight. His first live performance with this new crew. "Hurry hurry this way!" Children run, eager to snack and play before the main event. He smiles, his silver orbs following the crowd...Fireworks ring into the sky. "It's showtime."_

* * *

 **PowerCraze-** (Chaos, Comdey, Tragedy...)

Characters: Science Division

Komui has done it yet again...made mystic mumbo jumbo that shouldn't exist. But...could this be a blessing in disguise? For this concoction made Reever and Komui switch bodies. Now Reever is in control of the order. Sounds promising, if only some of the side effects wasn't temporary insanity and sadism...

* * *

 **Friendly Freakshow** -(hurt/comfort)

Characters: Allen Walker, Lavi, Cross, Lverrie

Abuse was all too common for Allen Walker. His foster father Cross saw to that. With all the booze in his system, he was harsh, he was cruel. Eventually Allen runs away, by chance discovering an all boys boarding school, sure the headmaster is a jerkwad but, the others seem nice. Especially a certain red head. But the Problem is, Allens full name is Allena Saint Walker...and she's a girl.

* * *

 **Sea Salt Soldiers** (Adventure...possible romance)

Characters: Lavi, Cross, Tykk Mikk, Kanda

Times were hard, good honest jobs were scarce as those in power were corrupt, filled with greed. So who were they to criticize those who led a life of crime? Cross smirked while drinking his ale, enjoying the beautiful sight of lady dancers fluttering around. With his Crew the Bloody Crosses, he plundered and pillaged the whole seven seas. Yet that compared not to the wild Sea Wench that tamed his heart.

* * *

 **Day In the Life of a Finder** -(action, tragedy) (optional title: **Those Forgotten** )

Character: Finder(general finder...none in specific)

Lifes a living hell when someone dies for their faith and for the future of the world. Everyday people in support of the Black Order goes risking it all to help the exorcists battle against the Akuma led by the Earl. Many die, and are forced to depart this world without a single trace of their existence to breach the outside world. So their loved ones are kept in the dark...only able to question and forget. This is their life, this is their story

* * *

 **Robot Rebellion Assault** -(Suspense, Drama)

Characters: Toma, Reever, Komui, Allen Walker

Toma has gotten used to being a finder, going on missions, meeting and helping exorcists. However there were still things he had yet to realize, one of which is his superiors obsession over his machines. He and Allen Walker had just arrived when Komuirin 2 malfunctioned and began war with the Black Order. It seemed to him that throughout all of his past experiences...this one was the most unpredictable, and most dangerous yet!

* * *

 **ChochoCHOKE!-** (Suspense, Drama)

Characters: Choji, OC

Rage was developing within her. 'How dare he...he had no right whatsoever to make such statements.' "I'll kill Allen Walker the next time I see him. He's a traitor-" SLAP! She didn't allow him to finish that sentence. Her eyes glazed over with hatred. She couldn't forgive him, no she couldn't forgive any of them. Here they go naming him as a traitor...yet they themselves have not looked in the mirror to see their true selves. The monsters they claim not to be. "What cowardly hypocrites you are..."

* * *

Modern Day

 **LaLaLand-** (Friendship, Romance)

Characters: Lavi, Lala, OC, Krory

Arrow and Lala are the greatest of friends, been together since preschool, always helping each other out when things are at their worst. A new guy transferes to their school and now our close pair are fighting tooth and nail for his affections. Will their newly found crush destroy the bond they have? Or will they become all the closer when one realizes she's not long for this world.

* * *

Modern Day

 **DD &D[Dungeons, Dragons and D Gray Man]-**(Comedy, Adventure)

Characters: Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi

Three great warriors shall journey on a quest to save the world, venturing into forgotten realms to save the world. Now if only the Dungeon Master could stop trying to kill off Lavi for no good reason. Who's bright idea was it to make fricken Kanda the DM?! *Glare* Um...uh...Ehe carry on almighty DM. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Modern Day

 **A Maidens Hand** -(Romance)

Characters: Miranda, Marie, Krory, Lenalee

She was a quiet girl who no one wanted to be near. All but one, however he disappeared one day, it saddened her, and things didn't improve as she grew with age. Yet he returned, it was by chance she met him, but with time her memories of him faded, and was unable to recall who her kind crush was. Does Noise Marie have what it takes to reveal Miranda's true smile?

* * *

Modern Day

 **Blindsighted** -(Romance, Hurt/comfort)

Characters: Lenalee, Komui, Allen Walker, Leverrie

The doctors said she wouldn't make it. That it was a lost cause, but her brother knew better, and pushed for them to keep trying. When a miracle came to be, his sister lived, however a price was paid, never again would she be able to see again. Despite this handicap she lived on with a smile. Though her great Uncle Leverrie does not trust in her brothers capabilities, they fight day in and out for custody, not realizing that there's another who tries to claim her attention.

* * *

 **Monopoluza** -(Drama, parody)

Characters: Tykk Mikk, Cross, Lavi, Kanda

Allen just hasn't been the same since he ultimately crushed Cross in poker and frankly neither has the womanizing drunk. With this great surge of confidence Allen walks on desiring to crush new opponents with a game that he discovers deeply hidden in the lower floors of the order. The demon lord has come, and is playing for keeps. "With this I can pay off my debt...HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" (Warning Allen is going crazy and OC...but for good reason)

* * *

 _Crossover-Pokemon..._

 **(Author Notes(Mako): Sen...you've destroyed pokemon.)  
**

* * *

 **Professor Komui-Allen's Destructive Adventure** -(Comedy/Adventure)

Characters: Komui, Allen, Cross, OC

Allen-age 15 Get's kicked out of his foster fathers house to be a pokemon trainer. Forced to run into the craziest most overprotective of a brother pokemon Professor ever. Deals with a sword obsessive rival who's intent on chopping his head off and a mountains worth of debt. What's a guy got to do? Can his two childhood friends Arrow and Shai help him and make their way to the top?

* * *

 **Lesson Session** (Fantasy)

Characters: Most...?

Class is in session at the pokemon academy when a group of teens land face first in a dog pile. "To your seats!" The group in question look up in confusion as they find the teacher greatly resembling one of their higher ranked generals. "Take your seats Now!" The day drags on when they learn that they can't use their innocence, that those they consider family don't seem concerned that they fell from the sky, and that there are no akuma...at all. With strange animals...huh. "Time for class!"

* * *

 **Poke-Rescue: The Harem Saga...** (Crime definitely crime)

Characters: Cross, Noah, OC

He hated dirty things, he hated ugly things, so it's no surprise that his team was full of elegance and beauty and well...girls. He the disaster that plagues the region hunts for his harem of beautiful feminine pokemon to have under his control. He takes them from the poor innocent trainers...so many tears so much evil...It's time for Team Rocket to ban together with their most annoying twerps to save these pokemon!

* * *

 **Lenalee Lee and Moe-The New Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny-** (Comedy...just...comedy)

Characters: Lenalee, Moe

So in pokemon Joy and Jenny have a crap ton of cousins and relatives. In this crossover...Lenalee has clones thanks to her psycho brother, and Moe? She just travels around pretending she doesn't know our group of trainers(Mainly Lavi) So yeah...plot twist.

/

* * *

 **Suicidal Mishaps-** (Tragedy...friendship?)

Characters: Miranda, OC

The secret to the overly anxious gym leader Mirandas wins was her overly intellectual Abra...one day she was defeated and both took a little sky diving lesson. Of course both were saved from going splat. But now that Arrow has taken it upon herself as Miranda's friend and personal watchdog, she starts to see just how nerveracked the woman could be. "In later new there was an accident on main street..." The tv, it's on. "It's all my fault!" She jumps. "Ah Miranda! Quickly Espeon teleport!" And so begins the never ending cycle of rescues.

/

* * *

Crossover-Hamtaro

 **(Author Notes(Mako): Now I'm a menace...)**

* * *

 **Graytaro-Original** -(Comedy, Adventure)

Characters: Lavi, Allen Walker, Kanda, Lenalee

A little girl goes to the pet store, her dad reluctant decides she should get something small. There suddenly she sees them, four cute little hamsters sitting there. No actually what she sees, is an orange hamster with an eyepatch running from a blue one with a sword toothpick, a white one eating pounds of sunflower seeds and a green haired one cleaning herself..."They're so cute! Dad can we get them please?" All four stare at the 11 year old. "Squeak Squeak squeak?" (What do we do now?)

/

* * *

 **D-Gray Hamsters** -(Fantasy, Drama)

Characters: OC

Ok so huge DGM Fan Arrow decides it's time for a pet, or two...or four. So she finds hamsters that look weird. Bringing them home she gives them all that she needs. Before realizing that these hamsters are more then just colorful creatures. Yep, it's the D Gray Man warriors shrunk into these little creatures. And now Arrow has become their greatest ally yet. Providing them sanctuary as they search for their remaining comrades and find a way to return to their true forms.

* * *

 **Ham Ham War** -(Suspense, Action)

Characters: OC, Black Order, Noah

Two friends Shai and Arrow just adopted some fuzzy little friends. Unaware of the huge war that goes on in their backyards. Every evening when the sun goes down and these neighbors head off into dreamland, their pet hamsters escape their cages to battle. The Holy War is just as dangerous as ever...it's just smaller...and it's soldiers are fuzzier~

* * *

The End

 **Author Notes: Ok so yeah, we're done its 3 am. Reviews/favs/follows would be excellent, if you guys really liked this stuff, please be sure to review or pm us if you want to see these summaries come to life...**

 **(WARNING...DD & D WILL NOT BE WORKED ON EVEN IF REQUESTED. IN ADDITION SOME MAY BE WORKED ON EVEN WITHOUT PROMPTING...THANK YOU!**

 **Thanks for all who are reading this. Tchao for now~**


End file.
